An Alter Ego
by CrimsonRedHair
Summary: Rahasia yang tersimpan rapat tidak akan selamanya bisa tertutupi. Saat tahun demi tahun berganti, ketika ingatan itu terbuka kembali bersamaan dengan semua kekacauan dan juga semua rasa putus asa itu. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dibalik rahasia yang terkunci rapat bersama dengan sang cenayang? (Colabfic with Cio-senpai) (Pairing U02G slight Allx02, D18, 6927, 8059, PrimoCxA, DaeGio)


Suara petir yang menggelegar tampak terdengar dari salah satu ruangan yang ada di mansion itu. Sosok itu tampak berdiri di dekat meja, hanya diam tidak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya yang tertutup membuka saat kilat tampak menyambar di tempat itu, menampakkan iris merah yang seolah menyala dalam kegelapan.

Senandung pelan dan juga terdengar berbisik mengalun, tampak membunyikan lagu ulang tahun yang malah terdengar seperti sebuah _Requiem_ kematian yang mengalun.

Bunyi sebuah alarm yang berasal dari sebuah handphone menunjukkan sebuah peringatan tanggal yang tertulis jelas pada 1 Januari. Dan saat senandung itu terhenti, tampak wajahnya yang menyeringai. Menatap tubuh yang tergeletak di depannya dengan darah yang bersimbah.

'_Selamat ulang tahun untukmu…'_

…

Di tempat lainnya, seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata berwarna biru tampak duduk tanpa melakukan apapun. Tangannya terkait di atas meja, dan tatapannya tampak datar dan kosong. Di depannya juga tampak sebuah kalender yang pada tanggal 1 Januari terlingkar oleh spidol merah.

Menutup matanya, seolah memikirkan sesuatu sebelum suara pintu yang nyaris tidak terdengar itu kini memenuhi ruangan itu.

Pemuda itu tidak sama sekali membuka mata, walaupun langkah itu tampak semakin dekat dan dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan eksistensi yang kali ini berdiri di sampingnya. Badai masih tampak terlihat di luar jendela, menampakkan etinitas dua manusia yang tampak tidak berbicara sedikitpun.

Senyuman dingin tampak terlihat di wajah sang pemuda yang tengah berdiri.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari…"

"Apakah tidak boleh aku melihat sahabat baikku? Jangan dingin seperti itu—" sosok berambut merah magenta itu tersenyum pada sang pemuda berambut pirang. Wajah pucat dan mata merahnya tampak seolah sama dinginnya dengan cuaca saat itu, "—Giotto…"

Pemuda bernama Giotto, sang Don Vongola hanya bisa menatap dingin kearah pemuda berambut magenta yang tampak familiar itu. Tattoo merah yang biasa menghiasi wajah pemuda itu menghilang seolah tidak pernah ada menghiasi wajah itu.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu…"

.

We Present to You—

© Insieme

"**An Alter Ego**"

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

U02G, Slight Allx02, D18, 6927, 8059

(—Kalau begitu, menurutmu, siapa yang mencintaiku? Kau, atau dia?)

.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

**Prologue**

.

A week before that

.

_Yang ia lihat saat itu hanyalah kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Meskipun ia mencoba untuk berjalan, ia tidak pernah mencapai sebuah cahaya. Ia bahkan merasa kalau kakinya tidak pernah menapak dengan apapun. Hanya ruangan hampa dengan kegelapan tiada akhir._

_'Dimana ini—' mencoba untuk mencari seseorang, menemukan seberkas cahaya yang tampak menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya disana. Mencoba untuk mendekat, saat melihat dari tempatnya dimana dua orang pemuda tampak bericara dan membelakanginya._

_"Giotto?" Matanya menatap pada sosok pemuda berambut kuning itu. Namun, tentu saja yang menjadi perhatian utamanya adalah pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Mata merahnya menatap pada rambut berwarna sama dengannya. Bukan hanya itu—tetapi postur tubuh sang pemuda yang juga sama dengannya._

_Giotto tampak berbicara dengan akrab bersama dengan pemuda itu—dan sesekali tampak tertawa entah karena apa._

_Matanya tampak tidak bisa terlepas dari eksistensi kedua orang itu. Hingga pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh ke belakang dan menatap padanya. Tubuhnya membeku, sosok itu—bukan hanya mirip tetapi ia memiliki wujud yang sama dengannya. Dari atas hingga ke bawah—ia seolah sedang berhadapan dengan cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya._

_Semuanya sama..._

_Tidak—_

_Satu hal yang membedakan adalah ia tidak memiliki sesuatu yang harusnya ada menghiasi wajahnya._

_"Kau—"_

_**BANG!**_

_Matanya terbelalak saat mendapati telinganya menangkap suara letusan itu. Pemuda di depannya memegang sebuah pistol, dan sosok Giotto—sahabat sekaligus bossnya kini tampak tergeletak tak berdaya dengan lubang peluru menganga di dadanya._

_"G—Gio—" baru saja akan beranjak dari tempatnya saat pemuda satu-satunya yang ada di depannya itu menunjuk pada pistol yang ada di tangannya._

_Entah apa yang menggerakkannya—matanya tertuju pada tangan miliknya sendiri. Sejak kapan—pistol itu seolah muncul begitu saja di tangannya. Selongsongnya masih mengeluarkan asap, dan bau mesiu masih tercium di sekelilingnya._

_"Si—siapa kau!"_

_..._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Giotto!"_

_"__**Apa yang kulakukan?**__" Walaupun wajahnya tampak mirip, namun senyuman itu terasa seperti sebuah pedang yang menusuknya, "__**apa yang KAU lakukan.**__"_

_"A—aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," suara besi terjatuh terdengar, saat pistol itu tampak terlepas dari genggamannya, "ka—kau yang melukainya, dasar brengsek!"_

_"__**Oh ya—aku yang melukainya,**__" senyuman yang tampak tenang, "__**tetapi apa yang membedakanku denganmu? Bukankah—**__" sosok itu entah sejak kapan berada di hadapannya, dan berbisik tepat di depan telinganya, "__**—aku adalah kau?**__"_

.

"...G...G!"

Suara itu samar terdengar—membuat matanya tampak membelalak sempurna seolah tersentak oleh suara itu. Nafasnya masih memburu, ia menatap sekeliling untuk menemukan keadaan kamarnya yang seperti semula. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya basah oleh peluh yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mimpi—

Itu mimpi terburuk yang pernah ia lihat selama ini. Namun, saat menemukan dua sosok di depannya yang tampak menatapnya khawatir, semua itu segera sirna—atau lebih tepatnya tertutup sempurna.

"Giotto, Ugetsu—apa yang kau kalian lakukan disini?"

"Tidak biasanya kau belum bangun jam segini—kami mencoba untuk mengecekmu saat kau tampak kesakitan saat tidur," menghela nafas dan tampak lega melihat bagaimana pemuda itu tampaknya baik-baik saja, "kau tidak apa-apa G-dono?"

...

"Ya—" memegangi dahinya dan mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. Mimpi itu terlihat nyata, tetapi siapa yang berhadapan dengannya saat itu. Ada apa dengan sosok yang mirip dengannya itu, bukan bayangan ataupun ilusi.

"Hari ini Tsunayoshi-dono dan yang lainnya datang untuk mempersiapkan pesta natal bukan," Ugetsu tampak menatap Giotto dan juga G yang membalas tatapannya. Ia lupa, adiknya yang berusia 10 tahun dibawahnya akan datang bersama dengan teman-temannya, "benar juga, aku akan—"

"Nah tidak, aku yang akan menjemput mereka," Ugetsu tampak menepuk kepala G pelan, "keadaanmu sedikit aneh tadi. Jadi serahkan ini padaku saja oke?"

"Tetapi ini sudah menjadi tugas—" baru saja akan menyelesaikan perkataannya saat mulutnya bungkam oleh sebuah ciuman yang didapatkan dari pemuda Jepang itu. Tidak singkat, saat lidahnya tampak menelusuri setiap inci rongga mulut pemuda berambut merah itu.

Mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh di hadapannya saat ia sama sekali tidak bisa bernafas karena ciuman itu. Empat persimpangan tampak berada di atas kepalanya saat tubuh itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dan satu pukulan telak di perut melepaskan ciuman itu saat pemuda itu terpental jauh dari G.

"Jangan lakukan didepan Giotto brengsek," wajahnya memerah padam dan menatap Ugetsu yang hanya tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau sang Storm Guardian dan Rain Guardian Vongola memiliki hubungan special.

"Kau dingin G~"

"Sudahlah, jangan sampai membuat mereka menunggu…"

"Cium sekali lagi~" menunjuk bibirnya dan mendapatkan lemparan lampu hias di wajahnya, "hanya bercanda—" tertawa dan berjalan sebelum mengecup pelipis sang kekasih, "oke, aku akan pergi sekarang. Kalau kau sedang tidak sehat sebaiknya jangan bekerja dulu…"

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu…"

"Tenang saja," tersenyum, Giotto yang sedaritadi hanya diam menatap Ugetsu dengan tatapan datar, "aku akan menjaganya saat kau sedang tidak ada…"

Entah kenapa aura di sekeliling mereka berdua tiba-tiba saja turun menjadi drop saat senyuman Ugetsupun tampak menghilang. G yang menyadari itu tampak mengerutkan alisnya, kalau Giotto mungkin sudah biasa namun Ugetsu dalam keadaan seperti itu—rasanya sangat aneh.

"H—hei, kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa—" Ugetsu dan Giotto tampak tersenyum seperti biasa lagi saat menoleh pada G dan itu membuat sang pemuda _sweatdrop_ melihat perubahan itu. Ugetsu hanya tertawa dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Baiklah, saya bisa mempercayai anda untuk menjaga G, Giotto-dono," jawabnya sambil membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan keduanya.

"Apakah ia tidak sadar kalau yang bertugas menjaga adalah aku," jawab G menghela nafas dan menatap Giotto yang menatapnya khawatir, "ada apa Giotto?"

"Sudah beberapa hari ini kau bermimpi buruk, apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat G—" menghela nafas, Giotto benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan sahabat sekaligus tangan kanannya itu. G tampak terdiam sejenak, hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, hanya mimpi biasa saja—aku juga tidak begitu ingat," menepuk kepala Giotto dan segera bangkit dari tempatnya tertidur, "ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu yang ke 20 bukan?"

"Oh begitulah," Giotto tampak bingung kenapa temannya itu tiba-tiba saja menanyakan hal itu. G yang tampak membelakanginya sambil menatap jendela tampak tersenyum dan sedikit berbalik menatap Giotto.

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan sesuatu Giotto…" entah kenapa suara itu membuat Giotto tersentak. Nadanya tidak berubah, namun ada penekanan di suara itu yang membuatnya bahkan merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

'_Perasaan ini—aku pernah merasakannya…'_

"Gio?" menatap kearah pemuda berambut kuning itu dari sudut bahunya. Saat itu tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan baju tidurnya dan itu membuatnya Giotto tampak terkejut dan wajahnya seketika memerah hingga leher dan telinga, "kau ingin melihatku mengganti pakaian?"

"T—tidak, tentu saja tidak dasar me—" baru saja akan menyelesaikan perkataannya ketika sosok G sudah ada di depannya dengan tangan yang menyender pada dinding di belakangnya. Rambutnya yang masih berantakan menutupi sebagian wajahnya, "—G-G?"

"Sepertinya kau memang melupakan sesuatu, Gio…" suara itu tampak sangat dekat saat wajahnya sangat dekat dan berada di samping telinga Giotto. Melihat tubuh G yang tampak terekspos karena kancing pakaiannya yang tidak tertutup, Giotto hanya bisa menutup matanya erat.

"A—aku akan ke ruangan makan duluan, yang lain sudah menunggu jadi cepatlah!" mendorong tubuh G dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar G dengan cepat. Pemuda itu sendiri tampak hanya menatap Giotto hingga pintu kamar itu tertutup.

…

Berbalik dan membuka jendela di kamarnya, membiarkan semilir angin tampak meniup rambut merahnya. Senyuman itu tidak sama sekali memudar. Mata merahnya seolah menunjukkan kilatan berbahaya, hingga wajah G tampak terlihat jelas saat rambut tersapu sepenuhnya dari wajahnya.

"Ya, ia melupakan sesuatu," tattoo yang menjadi ciri khas sang Storm Guardian saat itu tidak ada, seolah sejak awal tidak pernah terlukis dalam wajah pucatnya itu. Tawa pelan dan tampak terdengar dingin itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Sedikit lagi, dan semuanya akan selesai…" menatap cerminan dirinya yang ada di pantulan kaca, seolah menyentuh bagian wajah pantulan dirinya itu, "dan aku akan mendapatkan itu semua—semua yang kau miliki..."

(—sebenarnya siapa aku, apakah aku adalah dia? Atau dia adalah aku?)

…TbC…

Pendek? Salahkan seseorang yang membuat Prologue ini /lirik Cio-senpai/

Jadi ini fanfic colab (lainnya) dari Cio-senpai dan saya, dan katanya dapat ide dari RP lama ;/

Untuk penjelasan, silahkan ditelaah sendiri apa yang terjadi XD tentang mimpi, perubahan, dan juga judul fanfic ini~

Untuk Prologue cukup sampai disini saja :)

RnR pliss~


End file.
